Falling for his sister
by Arendellecitizen
Summary: Elsa is supposed to be dating Hans, but there's something about that cute sister of his that's making her have second thoughts. (Elsanna, modern AU, non-related, Angst)


Elsa sat in her car, mentally preparing herself for her date with her "boyfriend" Hans. God, she despised him. Sure, he was handsome and athletic, but he was an arrogant prick. But since her parents wanted her to be with him, she had no choice. She got out of her car and walked to Hans' front door. Even though they'd been dating for a few months, this was the first time she had been to his house.

The door opened to reveal a young girl with strawberry blonde hair in twin braids. "Hello? Can I help you?"

Elsa's eyes widened. This girl was cute. Like, really cute. "Um...I'm looking for Hans."

"Are you his date?" the girl asked. "I feel bad for you having to put up with his smug ass. I'm Anna, his sister."

Elsa smiled. "Don't tell him I said this, but I totally agree with you."

"He's on the phone to some business partner of his, so he'll be a while," Anna explained. "You want some coffee?" Anna wanted to treat this girl well, even if she was going to be dating her brother.

"Yeah, thanks." Elsa replied, walking into the house.

Anna poured Elsa some coffee. "I hope you're not a sugar gal, because we kinda ran out."

"It's fine. I prefer it black anyway."

Anna smiled and sat down. "So, Elsa, what are you doing dating my boring brother?"

Elsa sighed, sipping her coffee. "I don't really have a choice. My parents basically told me, 'You're dating this boy.' He's the only one they approve of."

"For real?" Anna asked. "Like, you're gonna have to marry him?"

"If my parents have their way, yes."

"Shame," Anna said. "A cute girl like you would deserve someone better."

"My family is pretty old money. They don't want me marrying below my station in life."

"Well, Elsa, as your possible future sister-in-law, I'll always support you and be there for you," Anna replied.

Elsa held Anna's hand. "Thanks, Anna."

Anna blushed. "Hey, what's that for?"

Elsa opened her mouth to respond, but before she could, Hans walked in. "Hey, babe. Ready to go?"

"She's ready, Bro!" Anna called back.

"See you soon, Elsa," Anna then whispered

"Bye," Elsa bid Anna farewell as she left with Hans.

Anna smiled. For some reason, she felt something strange within herself, like something had just awoken inside her.

Unbeknownst to her, Elsa had the same feeling.

xXx

Elsa arrived again at Hans's house a few months later. Strangely, though, she didn't see his car in the driveway.

"Elsa?" Anna inquired as Elsa opened the front door. "What are you doing here?"

"I had a date with Hans. Where is he?"

"Oh you mustn't have gotten the memo," Anna explained. "He went out with his buddies."

"He...he forgot?" Elsa sighed. "I wish I could say I'm surprised."

"But since you're here, I don't mind keeping you company. I'm pretty lonely myself."

"Okay." Elsa accepted.

Anna got Elsa some cookies. "Made these this morning. Hope you like them."

"Chocolate chip? My favorite." She smiled.

Anna ate one of the cookies. "Mmmm, delicious!"

"Yeah, these are good."

"So how are things?" Anna asked. "With you and Hans, I mean."

"I'm really getting tired of him," Elsa replied. "It's like it's always about him. I'm just an afterthought."

"I bet sex is just the same," Anna stated. "He's pretty much the last turkey in the shop."

"Yeah. Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure," Anna chirped.

"When we do it, I almost always fake it."

"Oh man, you wouldn't believe how many girls have done that with him!"

"Seriously, he's like three inches at best."

"Glad I'm gay," Anna giggled.

"You're gay?"

"Oh yeah, loud and proud," Anna replied.

She smiled. "I've had sex with Hans three times. And every time, I just end up getting myself off later, since he can't do the job."

"What do you think of to get yourself off?" Anna asked.

"Mostly boys from movies. But sometimes...I think of girls."

"What kind of girls?"

"Did you ever see that movie The Little Mermaid?"

"Oh yeah, I had a crush on Ariel too. I think every gay girl did."

"She's so sexy, isn't she? Those eyes, that hair, and that gorgeous body."

Anna giggled. "Some could say the same about you, blondie."

Elsa blushed.

Anna looked at Elsa, "Umm, Elsa, can I confess something? It's probably nothing really, but I'd

like to get it off my chest."

"I'm listening. Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"When we first met, I felt like some kind of thing for you, like you started something in me," Anna explained.

"Really? Because...I felt the same thing."

Anna's eyes perked up. "Wow."

"I don't know why. It's just...something about being with you just feels right."

"I feel the same." Anna moved closer to Elsa, their hands touching.

"Now that I think about it...maybe I've been looking for love in the wrong places."

Anna closed her eyes and leaned in to kiss Elsa.

Elsa's lips gently touched Anna's.

Anna kissed back. "Mmm."

Elsa soon broke the kiss. "Your lips are so soft."

"So are yours," Anna said, grinning. "I've never kissed lips like yours."

"That was nothing like when Hans kisses me."

Anna kissed Elsa again, pinning her to the couch. "God, you're gorgeous."

Elsa blushed. "S-so are you."

Anna began to make out with Elsa.

Elsa moaned softly, her tongue dancing with Anna's.

Anna slowly got Elsa's shirt open, exposing Elsa's breasts. "My, my, what have we here?"

Elsa blushed furiously.

Anna kissed Elsa's boobs.

Elsa moaned, her hands on Anna's waist, fingertips brushing against her firm ass.

Anna tenderly kissed Elsa's neck, groping her lover.

"Wanna fuck?" she asked.

Elsa gazed into the other girl's beautiful green eyes. "Yes."

The two stripped naked and began to rub their clits against one another.

Elsa moaned loudly. She loved the feeling of Anna's clit rubbing against her own.

Anna kept rubbing fast and hard.

"Anna...oh, fuck..." Elsa was in heaven. Hans couldn't pleasure her like this. Nobody could pleasure her like this.

Anna felt in ecstasy as she kept rubbing.

"Anna…I…I'm gonna cum…."

"I'm gonna cum too!" Anna moaned.

Elsa soon began to cum harder than she ever had before.

Anna came as well, falling on top of Elsa.

Elsa panted. "That…that felt…."

"Fucking amazing!" Anna finished.

"Y-yeah."

Anna laid on Elsa. "I love you."

"I…I love you too."

Anna cuddled Elsa. "It's a shame you're supposed to be with that ass, Hans."

She smiled. "Who says I have to be with him?"

"Umm, your parents?"

"They'll get over it. Hans is more in love with himself anyway."

"I'm not sure." Anna looked away.

"What do you mean?"

"You told me your folks were old fashioned," Anna explained. "They may hate me for corrupting you or some shit."

"Like I said, they'll get over it."

Anna sighed. "Just be careful when you break the news to them."

"I want you to be there with me when I do."

"Alright," Anna agreed.

Later, Anna and Elsa went to Elsa's house.

Elsa's parents were in their living room.

"Mom, Dad, I need to talk to you," Elsa said.

"What about, dear?" asked her mother.

"About Hans. I broke up with him. I don't love him."

Anna stood by the living room door. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Arendelle."

Elsa's mother looked confused. "Elsa, what's going on here?"

"I'll tell you what's going on. This is Anna. She and I are in love."

"What?! But you can't-"

"I'm gay, Mom. Get over it."

"Yes she is," Anna put in, "and I love her."

Elsa's father stood up. "Elsa, I forbid this!"

"You know what?" Elsa replied. "I don't care. I'm sick of you two controlling my life! This is who I am! If you can't accept that, then I'll go and pack my bags right now."

Anna stormed towards Elsa's father. "Look here, pal. I love Elsa. You've put her through fucking hell by making her be with a man who'd rather suck his own cock than love her, so why don't you grow a pair of fucking balls and man up, you sorry pair of cunts! I love Elsa more than anything else and I won't have anyone fucking with her life anymore!"

Elsa's father glared at Anna. "You. You corrupted our daughter!"

"Being gay isn't a choice, Dad!" Elsa snapped. "She didn't do anything!"

"No, you're the one who corrupted her, you old bastard, by trying to force you ridiculous way of thinking on her!"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" he roared.

"If she goes, I go!" Elsa shouted back.

Elsa's father glared at her. "You're not going anywhere."

"Yes I am. I'd much rather be with someone who actually loves me."

"We do love you, Elsa-"

"Then quit trying to shove your bullshit down my throat, and accept me for who I am!"

Anna growled at Elsa's parents

Elsa's father scowled. "Get out. Both of you."

"Fine," Elsa spat. She went to her room and packed a suitcase full of her things. When she came back down, she said, "You can't change who I am, Dad. When you finally accept that, call me. Let's go, Anna."

Anna nodded and led Elsa to the car "Well, that could have gone better!"

"Shut up and drive," Elsa snarled as they got into the car.

"Where to? Back to Hans?" Anna demanded. "Elsa, we have nowhere to go!"

"I've got money. We can stay in a hotel."

"For how long?" Anna asked sternly.

"As long as it takes."

Anna sighed. "Elsa, where are we gonna find a hotel this late?"

"I don't know!" she snapped.

"Well, I don't know either!" Anna shouted. "For all we know, the next hotel could be on the other side of town, and I don't know if I have enough gas!"

"I don't care! Anywhere's better than here."

"So I'll just set full course for fucking Madeupsville!" Anna snarled.

" _Fine!_ " Elsa retorted. After several seconds, she said, "I'm sorry, Anna. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"Oh, now you say sorry." Anna sighed. "It's not like I didn't fucking know this was bound to happen. I told you your folks might not have understood, but did you fucking listen? _No!_ "

"Oh, so it's _my_ fault that my parents won't listen?"

"You were fucking raised by them! You knew that people like them don't understand gay people! Hell, I bet they even called gay people faggots when they saw them on TV!"

"Don't be bitching at me! If it hadn't been for you and your stupid fucking brother, none of this would've happened!"

"Oh, now it's my fault for having a fucking sibling?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"WELL, I DON'T FUCKING KNOW EITHER, ELSA!"

Elsa was silent for a while after that. Anna stayed silent as well

About five minutes later, Elsa said, "I'm sorry, Anna. For everything."

"It's too late for sorry," Anna replied, starting the car. "I'm taking you somewhere and dropping you off, before I do something I'll regret."

"Anna, please. I only did all of this because I love you."

"And I'm doing this because of the small part of me that still loves you." Anna stopped outside a small motel. "Get out, use your damn money, forget everything. Me, your parents, my fucking brother; just go and get a better life."

"But it won't _be_ a better life without you."

"I don't care," Anna said, shutting the door behind Elsa and driving off.

It began to rain as Anna drove away. Elsa tried to run after her, but Anna was moving too fast.

"Anna, wait!" Finally, Elsa gave up and stood beneath a streetlight, her platinum blonde hair plastered to her head by the rain. Tears filled her eyes as she watched the taillights fade away.

"Please don't leave me..."

xXx

Two weeks had passed since that night Anna had left Elsa at the motel. Ever since that night, Anna had been very short-tempered, often snapping at people for little reason. She was laying in her room one evening, reading a book, when Hans poked his head in. "Hey, little sis. Are you okay?"

"No, Hans, I'm not okay. I haven't been okay for weeks, if you haven't noticed," Anna snapped.

"I have noticed." He entered her room. "What's the deal, feisty-pants?"

"Do you really wanna know?" Anna asked. "Because you're a giant asshole and the least likely person to care about me."

"Of course I care about you," Hans replied, clearly concerned. You're my sister, Anna."

Anna sighed. she might as well tell someone, even if it was Hans

"All right. I fell in love with that girlfriend of yours. But because you were ignoring her all the time, she fell in love with me instead, so we professed our love and went to tell her folks." She explained. "Turns out her folks were hating on us, and things went downhill. I haven't heard from her in weeks."

"Elsa's gay?" Hans shrugged. "That explains a lot, actually. And what do you mean, 'things went downhill?'"

"I warned her that her folks might not agree with us being together, but Elsa ignored it and we went anyway. After her folks had a go at us and we told them to go fuck themselves, we basically had a really bad fight. Like, _really_ bad. But I dropped her off at a motel; I couldn't just leave her in that place." Anna shook her head sadly. "I haven't seen her or heard from her since."

"Oh." Hans was silent for a few moments.

"So yeah, that's what's the deal."

"Aren't you worried about her?"

"I am, but... I feel so bad. I couldn't face her, so I'd rather just let it go."

"I understand. Is there anything I can do?"

"No. Besides, she probably wouldn't want anything to do with you. She told me how much she hated your guts."

He sighed. "I can't say I blame her. I was a jerk to her."

Anna's phone suddenly began to ring, "Huh?" She picked the phone up. "Hello?

"It's me," Elsa's voice replied softly.

"Oh," Anna said. "Hey."

"Anna…I wanted to apologize. For everything that's happened. It's all my fault." She sounded very tired.

Anna sighed. "Apology accepted, Elsa. I was just trying to help out, but I guess things got out of hand. I'm sorry as well."

"If you want me to leave you alone, I will."

"No. In fact, I'm going to come see you, because I care about you. Stay where you are, okay? I love you."

"Okay. I'm…I'm still at the motel. The one where you left me."

"Got it, see you in an hour or two." Anna bid Elsa farewell, putting the phone down.

Hans smiled. "When you find her, give her a hug for me, okay?"

"I'm giving her more than that, Hans," Anna stated. "Do you have a ring anywhere?"

"Well, there's my class ring, but I don't think she'd want it."

"That's all? Maybe try looking in Mom and Dad's old stuff; there might be a ring there."

"What exactly are you planning?"

"To ask Elsa to marry me."

Hans gasped. "Anna, with all due respect, don't you think you're a little young?"

"I don't care," Anna replied. "I love her."

He sighed. "I believe you. I just don't think you should rush into this."

"No, Hans. I love her more than anything."

He couldn't help chuckling a little. "You always were stubborn. I'll go look through Mom's old jewelry box; maybe there's something in there."

"Thanks." Anna smiled for the first time in two weeks.

He returned about a minute later, handing her a plain silver band. "It was the best I could find."

Anna took the ring. "It'll have to do." She got into her car and drove to the motel, hoping to find Elsa.

When she arrived, she saw Elsa sitting on her suitcase around the side of the motel, huddled in a blanket.

"Elsa!" Anna got out of her car and ran over to her. "What the hell are you doing out here?"

"Remember how I told you I had money?" she explained. "I was wrong. My parents…they froze my bank account. I couldn't pay for a room. The manager at least gave me a blanket and some food."

Anna sighed. "Oh, it's my fault." She helped Elsa to her feet. "Come on, I'll take you home with me."

Elsa looked at Anna. "You...you don't hate me?"

"Of course I don't, and neither does Hans. Now, I'm taking you home and you're getting a shower, is that clear?"

"Okay. And…can I have something to eat, please?"

"Sure," Anna replied. "I'll get some McDonald's drive thru."

"Thank you." Elsa grabbed her suitcase.

After getting Elsa drive-thru, Anna took Elsa home, letting her get a shower. She waited outside the shower, watching Elsa wash herself. "You feel better, Elsie?"

"Yeah," Elsa answered.

Anna helped Elsa out of the shower and dried her off. "There we go."

Elsa smiled. "Thanks, Anna."

Anna gave Elsa a kiss. "No problem, sweetheart."

Elsa went and put on some clean clothes: a white T-shirt with a snowflake on it, and a pair of jeans.

"Oh, and Elsa," Anna remarked, "I got you something as a little apology present."

"What is it?"

Anna walked over to Elsa and got on one knee, holding out the ring to her. "Will you marry me?"

Elsa gasped in shock and awe. "W-what…?"

Anna smiled happily. "What do you say, Elsa?"

"I…I…."

"Is that a yes?"

Elsa nodded.

Anna slid the ring on Elsa's finger. "I love you."

"I love you too," Elsa replied.

The two girls exchanged a passionate kiss, holding each other close.

xXx

The two girls stood outside the door of Elsa's house. They both were nervous, but Elsa wore a brave face. She reached up and rang the doorbell.

"Do you want me to go in?" Anna wondered. "I mean, the last time we tried doing this, all hell broke loose."

"Yeah. We need to be together. They need to see that we love each other."

Elsa's father opened the door, regarding his daughter with a cold stare. "Elsa."

"Dad," Elsa replied calmly.

"I thought I told you-"

"I know what you told me. And now I've come to tell you something." She held up her hand, showing off the silver band. "Anna and I are engaged. We're going to be married."

Anna nodded. "We know nothing will drive us apart. We love each other."

Elsa's father frowned. "Do you expect me to be happy that you're going to be living in sin, sleeping with another woman?"

Elsa sighed. "I should've known. Your only child is getting married, but because you don't approve, you refuse to support her. Typical."

"Listen, Mr. Arendelle. How is being in love a sin if it makes you happy? I thought sins were supposed to be bad things."

Elsa nodded in agreement. "And let me ask you this: if God hated gay people...then why would He make me this way?"

Her father was silent for a moment or two. Finally, he sighed. "You really do love each other, don't you?"

The two of them nodded.

"All right. I'll give you my blessing, under one condition." He looked at Anna. "I expect you to treat my daughter like royalty. She deserves that."

"I will," Anna promised.

"Good."

xXx

A few days later, Anna stood at the altar in a plain black suit and tie, waiting for Elsa to arrive.

Elsa came down the aisle in a beautiful white dress, gloves, and a veil.

Anna took Elsa's hands and smiled happily

"Dearly beloved," the priest intoned, "we're gathered here today to join Elsa Arendelle and Anna Melching in the bonds of holy matrimony."

Anna smiled happily

"Do you, Anna, take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do," Anna replied.

"And do you, Elsa, take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do," she answered.

Anna grinned cheerfully at Elsa's vow.

"Please exchange rings."

Anna slid a ring onto Elsa's finger, and Elsa gave Anna a ring as well. Anna looked at Elsa with a smile on her face, holding Elsa's hands tightly.

"I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Anna unveiled Elsa and kissed her passionately.

Elsa looked into Anna's eyes, tears of joy filling her own. "I love you, Anna."

"I love you too, Elsa," Anna told her wife.

 **Author's note:** Based on an RP I had with my friend Matt.


End file.
